


A Kitten Without Claws

by sungazer_117



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungazer_117/pseuds/sungazer_117
Summary: Alucard finally catches the last soul that is preventing him from returning to his Master's side.  Payment for lost time is in order, and Alucard knows exactly how to exact it.





	A Kitten Without Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any Hellsing characters or story, the rightful creator is Kouta Hirano.

**Nowhere**

His heart hammered loudly in his chest. He had never felt fear so intensely before. The smothering sensation coursed through his body, invading every crevice of his mind like a plague. If he stayed in one place for too long, he would be caught. To be caught was to lose. To lose was to die, or meet a fate worse than death.

Normally he would laugh in the face of death. He had danced on the other side many times only to open a door back to the realm of the living with the same amount of effort needed to snap his fingers.

He could go anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He was invincible, for a time, but he had sacrificed his greatest ability in order to sabotage the deadliest creature to ever walk the mortal plane.

The one outcome that they never anticipated was failure. Now he was capable of death just like any other. He had finally run out of lives.

The monster they hunted had fallen for the plan, and every piece that had yet to tumble fell into the exact place that the Major had predicted. They had lost the war, there was no denying that, but with time, it became apparent that they were victors after all.

Thirty years had passed since the day when warm and sticky rivers of blood flooded the streets of London. Thirty years, and still he remained hidden from the beast that he was inherently part of. A microscopic parasite inside of a mind the size of Mount Everest. He speculated that his only saving grace was that it took his host three decades to fully understand the scope of his new abilities.

The terrible being understood from the onset of his new existence in the ether, that, in order to return, he must kill every soul that he filled his body with. In the course of a single night, he had feasted on millions in the midst of a devastating war. The price to be paid for his sin was time.

Now, he was the only remaining soul tucked away in a body that was not his own. The fear he felt was growing. Just one left. That one was him, there were no more lost souls to divert the monster’s attention away from him. His heart contracted loudly in his chest. He knew it would give his position away.

A shiver danced up his spine, and his tail twitched slightly in warning. His eyes widened with instantaneous shock and he bolted from his hiding place. The monster was getting close.

The fear within him had taken such a deep hold, peaked so violently, that he forgot about his own mysterious powers. He ran on very human legs and thought very human thoughts about escaping before he could be captured.

The endless sea of darkness that surrounded him was daunting. There was no telling what direction he was running in, but the lack of orientation only bothered him briefly. He was too busy having fun with his host when he first arrived to bother with understanding his mind. He never anticipated that he would become the prey to that host eventually.

He ran for hours, terror propelling his body forwards without pause, all in order to escape. To escape was to survive another day. His host grew tired very easily when actively searching for him. He only had to remain elusive for a little while longer, and he would be safe for a few more weeks.

The presence of the creature faded away, and he sighed with relief, slowing to a steady stroll. Now that he was safe for the time being, he could figure out new ways to entertain himself. His thoughts turned to playfulness and filled themselves with creativity, if only to distract from his present situation.

He skipped through the darkness that was his host’s mind, but he ran into a hard barrier without any forewarning. He scrunched his nose with distaste and rubbed his forehead as a pout settled on his soft features. Reaching out curiously, he prodded at the wall, unsure of its origin or purpose. As far as he knew, there were no boundaries to the dark soul that he resided in.

A hand emerged from the wall and grabbed his wrist in a vice grip without warning. Fear blossomed in his chest again as he realized his mistake. He couldn’t phase away while inside of his own mind. He was trapped.

“You’re mine now, little kitten,” a deep voice chuckled, swirling around him. He pulled away, trying one last time to flee, but the long fingers that wrapped all the way around his slender wrist were unwilling to let that happen.

He was yanked forward into a hard body that emerged from the invisible wall. It took a familiar form, and the undead servant of Sir Integra Hellsing was once more. His rich maroon coat hugged his frame appealingly, and his pitch black hair was swept to the side of his face. His bright yellow eyes pierced the darkness that surrounded them and bored holes right into his soul.

Alucard caught him around the waist and pressed their bodies together. The way he loomed over the smaller body forced the young man to arch his back up into his captor.

“What do they call you, kitten?” Alucard asked in a whisper as the hand that had snagged his prey’s waist started to explore. The cat-boy blushed hotly when he felt Alucard’s dexterous fingers playing with his tail before fondling his bottom through the tight green shorts he wore as part of his Millenium uniform.

“I- m-my name is Schrödinger,” he forced out, fearful of being so close to the vampire, but slowly growing excited as Alucard’s delicate teasing became more than exploratory. The vampire had learned everything he needed from only a few brief moments of contact. Alucard grinned when Schrödinger closed his eyes while still in his grasp.

‘This boy has given me thirty years worth of trouble, but he has grown to fear me. If he hasn’t already, he will soon learn that we share the same abilities now. He will make for some delightful entertainment, no doubt,’ Alucard thought to himself, taking in every detail of Schrödinger’s soft face. The boy was certainly hot and definitely bothered under the ministrations of Alucard’s hands. The vampire decided he wanted to have a little bit of fun before they returned home. Integra had gotten older, but she would not die anytime soon. A few more hours of waiting were acceptable.

Schrödinger felt the body he was pressed against begin to move. Before he could process what was happening, he found himself hanging over Alucard’s shoulder. He squirmed at first, but a firm squeeze to the back of his thigh commanded his obedience. He tried to make light of the situation and pretend like he wasn’t worried.

“A-Are we going on an adventure, Count?” he asked cheekily, ignoring the stutter and propping himself up on Alucard’s shoulder. He kicked a heel up rather cutely for added effect. The man scoffed, and the grin that settled on his face was disconcerting. Schrödinger was resilient, but the second Alucard’s golden eyes snapped over to him, he swallowed heavily.

“Fear not, kitten, you will not die by my hand. You will never die so long as my body and soul haunt the earth,” he cackled grimly. Schrödinger’s heart skipped a beat, but a malicious smirk appeared on his face.

‘He knows that I’m the key, but it won’t matter. The only way he can use my powers is if he has me alive within him. Vampires take in the souls of the blood they drink from. If I can die, he’ll be far less powerful and stuck at square one, as weak as the day he was born a vampire. Perhaps he will end up trapped in the nowhere. Then our mission could be counted a success once more,’ he thought to himself, unable to contain a giggle. Alucard hummed in agreement.

“The only problem with your deviously conceived plan is that you will not die while I command that you live, kitten. Try all you like, feel free, but you are mine forever now. Your mind, your abilities, your soul, your body… they all belong to me,” he said with a grin, squeezing Schrödinger’s thigh again. The boy was shocked, he didn’t realize that Alucard could read his thoughts. He was in serious danger.

Without warning, Schrödinger was placed back on his feet before an intricately designed throne. There was a small table next to it that had a bottle of wine and a single glass.

Alucard strode past, running his large hand through the boy’s blond hair. He tweaked one of the black cat ears before taking his rightful place in the grand chair. He crooked his finger at Schrödinger, silently ordering him to approach. The boy refused, eyes narrowing in poorly concealed suspicion. The smile never left the vampire’s face.

“When I give you an order, impudent creature, I expect to be obeyed. Failure to comply will result in punishment. Obedience will be rewarded. Now, which do you prefer? A reward? Or a punishment?” he asked, resting his chin in a gloved palm and drumming his finger tips slowly over his cheekbone. Alucard leaned forward to stare down the young Millennium agent.

Schrödinger fidgeted awkwardly. He was unsure of what was to come from either option, but he took a moment too long to decide. Alucard was soon upon him.

“A punishment, then,” he grinned. The tall vampire scruffed the back of his uniform and marched him over to the throne. Schrödinger twisted and pulled, trying to escape. He felt fear creeping into him yet again. He was borderline desperate, desperate enough to turn and kick at Alucard.

The count had him bent over the side of his throne without any forewarning. His foot never came close to striking the imposing immortal. Alucard pressed up against him, leaning down to whisper seductively in his unfortunate plaything’s fuzzy ears.

“If you are to be my new pet, you need more discipline,” he said, punctuating the statement with a hearty slap to Schrödinger’s upturned rear end. The boy yelped, not anticipating a spanking as his punishment. The next slap hurt just as much, but a new feeling blossomed inside his chest. Schrödinger felt pleasure from the spanking and the burning sensation that was growing in his bottom.

A few more strikes came, and soon Schrödinger’s soft whimpers were less for the punishment and more for his hardening member, which was being squeezed between his stomach and the armrest of the throne. All too soon, Alucard stood him upright. Schrödinger was moments away from a protest when he felt his buckle being pulled off and his shorts sliding down his legs. He wore no undergarments and his master took note of his steadily growing arousal. He made no comment about it, but simply bent the boy back over the throne.

The next round of spanking drew many whimpers and cries from Schrödinger’s sweet lips. Alucard only stopped when a bright red hue evenly covered his new slave’s delightful rump. Tears fell from the boy’s alluring purple eyes, his manhood painfully erect and weeping at that point.

Alucard grinned at the frustrated blond boy, who surely wanted nothing more than to touch himself. Unfortunately for him, Alucard had not yet had his fill of the fun.

“Will you come when I ask now, kitten? Or do you need more punishment before your reward?” he asked lecherously, a single elegant eyebrow lifted itself provocatively as he took up his rightful place in his throne. The blush on Schrödinger’s face deepened, but he dropped his gaze to the floor and drew closer to his master on quivering legs. When he was standing just in front of Alucard’s splayed legs, the vampire’s gloved finger appeared in his vision to tilt his head up. The look of desire that filled his master’s gaze was powerful, and made his knees weak. Schrödinger knew that while under that gaze, he would do whatever Alucard asked of him, dropping his eyes in submission. His master understood the gesture and leaned forward to cup the side of his smooth face.

“Your obedience will be rewarded, but take care not to bore me with too much of it, little cat,” he warned with a grin. Schrödinger’s eyes darted up to display his understanding. He turned his head to the side and caught one of Alucard’s gloved fingertips in his mouth. He pulled on the glove until it separated from his master’s hand, revealing smooth porcelain skin underneath. Alucard was amused more than anything else.

He drew back, bringing Schrödinger’s face with him. The boy straddled the vampire and blushed deeply, unable to meet his gaze any longer. Alucard’s rumbling laugh vibrated his entire body.

His long and nimble fingers quickly removed the rest of Schrödinger’s clothes, leaving him entirely naked on top of Alucard’s fully clothed figure. Schrödinger shivered when his Master’s bare fingers touched his body. They guided his arms up and around Alucard’s neck. While it wasn’t expressly stated, Schrödinger suspected that he would be in trouble once more if he moved them.

Alucard’s hands ghosted over his chest and his back. They squeezed the reddened flesh of his rump and pinched his nipples lightly, teasingly. The sensations were incredible, but left Schrödinger wanting more. He moaned wantonly, eyes closed as the pleasure flowed through his body. He missed Alucard’s smirk.

A hard slap to his sore bottom jolted him forward and a soft cry escaped his lips. He pulled in closer to Alucard’s chest, bending his elbows into his chest and arching his back to unintentionally present his rear end in response to the unexpected spanking. A second and a third followed close behind. Schrödinger’s cock was weeping from the stimulation. He enjoyed being punished far more than he should have.

“Naughty little creature, you are,” Alucard chuckled, taking pleasure himself in the way that Schrödinger fidgeted in discomfort at his words.

The boy gasped in surprise when he felt Alucard’s finger tracing circles around his sweet, puckered hole.

“I did promise you a reward,” Alucard crooned, bringing his hand up to Schrödinger’s mouth. The boy opened up and sucked on the fingers that invaded. He coated them in saliva and ignored the little bit that dribbled out of his mouth. Alucard returned to his hole, and a single long digit entered him with little warning. The burning sensation that followed was uncomfortable, but the boy held still and was rewarded by pleasure. Even more followed when Alucard started moving the finger deeper, exploring Schrödinger’s insides.

When the second finger penetrated him, the pleasure came faster than before. He cried out loudly when Alucard found his prostate and gave it a gentle massage. Schrödinger’s neglected erection was starting to crave attention, and Alucard was almost willing to give it.

“Fuck yourself on my hand, kitten. Show me how badly you want your reward,” he commanded, breathing into the boy’s ear. Schrödinger was too needy to feel embarrassed. He rolled his hips and felt Alucard pulling out before dropping down on his fingers again. He hit his own prostate on the third thrust and managed to find it without problem after that. Waves of pleasure rolled over him, and his grip tightened around the back of Alucard’s neck.

“P-please… please Ma-master,” he moaned, dropping his head onto his chest. Alucard was quick to grab his chin and lift his head back up. The sight of Schrödinger blushing deeply and panting with lust-filled eyes and saliva dribbling down his face was certainly attractive. His hair was entirely disheveled and dampening with sweat.

“What is it, little cat?” Alucard asked, well aware of what the boy wanted. Schrödinger’s erection started throbbing with pain, he wanted release so badly.

“Please… I want… I want to come… please M-Master… may I come?” he asked submissively, moaning wantonly when the pleasurable sensation of riding his Master’s fingers reached a previously unexplored high. The young Nazi positively embodied the definition of hot and bothered. Alucard grinned and wrapped his free hand around Schrödinger’s manhood. He stroked the boy’s shaft tenderly, and pressed his thumb into the head, making him whimper delightfully.

Alucard made sure that Schrödinger was continuously impaling himself on his sweet spot before continuing. With a few strong pumps, the boy hit his orgasm and splattered Alucard with his semen. Schrödinger cried out loudly, his entire body singing with pleasure. His legs felt weak and his arms were barely able to hold onto his Master.

Alucard’s smooth voice flowed over him like a river, and he felt his new plaything drifting off to sleep. An intense orgasm following 30 years of running had finally caught up to Schrödinger. “I like you, pet. There’s value in keeping you around after all.” A hand caught the back of his head when he began to fall backwards, fingers too weak to clasp the collar of Alucard’s jacket. His face was pressed into his Master’s chest and his eyes closed with exhaustion. A pretty smile found his smooth lips.

“Now, it’s time for us to go home.”

# # #


End file.
